You
by the-reckless-dreamer
Summary: When Megan leaves, in Finn's POV. "She's gone... she's really gone."


**Hi. First Megan Meade fic. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Megan Mead's Guide to the McGowan Boys, or anything else in here. I'm just a major fan.**

* * *

Finn McGowan had never liked homework.

Or being grounded.

Or having someone that you love mad at you.

But as he sat on his desk, attempting to do his homework, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for himself, because at that time, he was dealing with all three.

But there was one in particular that bothered him the most.

He had known ever since Megan had come into his room -just to talk, but he ended up pushing her away- that she was mad at him. For the last couple of days, she hadn't said anything to him. Nothing on their way to school, (Evan had, begrudgingly, started to let her ride with them again) or during meals; even passing her in the halls of school and his own house was painfully awkward.

He was the one who was getting the freeze-out now. And he didn't like it.

It was Thursday afternoon, and he was staring at the clock, wishing would suddenly start spinning and spinning backwards, to that day that he kissed Megan. Yes, he got in a hell of a lot of trouble, but if he could just have it all over again, he would go trough everything again. Even the freeze-out would be worth seeing the look on her face when she told him about soccer, when he leaned forward and finally did what he had been wanting to do since the first day.

He ran his paint-splattered hands through his dirty-blond hair, sighing in frustration. He hated this feeling. He got this feeling whenever his parents or brothers would fight. It was the feeling that, no matter what he tried to do to fix things, he was going to feel nauseous and uneasy and jumpy. The only thing that could solve this problem was the actual problem being solved.

He glanced at the clock above his desk... 5:15 in the evening. _Dinner is going to be soon, so I couldn't talk to her now... But maybe when everyone else goes to sleep, I could knock on her door, and invite her into the hall, and just talk to her, even if she started yelling-_

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into their gravel driveway.

He looked out of his window, expecting one of Evan's friends,or even Doug's... What he didn't expect was a cab.

_Who's leaving?_ He thought, his mind scrambling for someone that might be going somewhere...

Then, suddenly, he knew who was going.

"No... no no no no no," he mumbled, rushing to the bedroom door, and flinging it open.

"Hey, Finn! I thought you were grounded," Ian said, stepping right in front of him, a small smirk plastered on his chubby face.

"Uh, yeah. I have to..." Finn mumbled, his mind scrambling for an answer. "Go to the bathroom." he blurted before he had a chance to think of something better.

"Whatever," Ian mumbled, heading over to his room.

But he didn't hear Ian's response. Instead, he was sprinting down the hall, and barreling down the stairs.

Once he got to the door, however, he heard the crunching of tires on gravel... And when he opened the door, the cab was already driving away.

He took a deep breath, and sagged onto the door frame. But, before he had a chance to start ripping his hair out, he heard quiet talking, and looked over to the big tree, not fifty feet away from the house.

And there was Evan, Doug beside him. They were just sitting and... talking.

_Wow. Miracles do happen, I guess, _Finn mused, the thought fleeting as he remembered that Megan had just...

"Hey, guys, was that just Megan leaving?" He asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant way, hoping to be contradicted.

"Yeah, sorry man," Doug said after a minute of staring at him. "I guess she just got sick of us."

"Oh," Finn said, still desperately trying to play it cool. "Okay."

"No worries though, Bro." Doug said, rising and patting Finn on the back. "There's always another one out there."

_Yeah. Sure. _Finn though sarcastically.

Without another word, he walked away from his brothers. He knew that they hadn't really guessed where he was going, because they weren't stopping him.

Before they could, he sprinted for his shed, and, once through the door, bolted it.

On the other side of the door, he could hear his brothers start to knock on the door, and talking to him... then the pounding came, and talking got louder and louder until, finally, they were full-on punching the door and screaming at him.

But Finn didn't care. As he sat on the old, dusty floor, all he saw was the painting of Megan in front of him. Her eyes, her smile, her hair...

Her.

_Always you._


End file.
